


Fools In Love

by QuinnyHarls



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Warlocks, Witches, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: You're a young witch who has a vision of meeting a young warlock. Will this meeting turn out for better or worse? Only one way to find out!





	Fools In Love

Sneaking behind your supremes back wasn't something you thought you'd ever do, but Michael Langdon was just too tempting. It felt as though there was a strong magnet pulling the two of you together. 

It all started during class. You and the other witches were learning some new spell when a vision took over. It was hazy and confusing. The only things you could make out were the name of some park and a blonde headed boy. 

You begged your supreme to go. Not even really knowing what any of this meant. But you HAD to go. Visions don't normally happen for no reason. Eventually she gave in, and everyone loaded onto a bus and headed off. 

Once you arrived at your destination, you spotted a large group of males. The Warlocks you presumed. Your supreme started to curse under her breath and turn the bus around when you saw the blonde boy. You shouted out “STOP!” and everyone shuffled off the bus. 

You were pulled to the side and lectured about how witches don't trust warlocks, but you kept begging and threatening to cry if you couldn't put your differences aside for one day. You didn't know exactly that they would be here, but everyone had traveled so far that it seemed a waste to not at least have a little bit of fun. Your supreme finally agreed, but she wasn't happy about it. 

The witches and warlocks put their differences aside for one day. This would definitely go down in history. 

You found yourself sitting under an abnormally shady tree, your eyes closed, ready to doze off to the sound of the breeze and laughter. But you were woken up by the sound of someone knocking next to you. 

You turned to the sound of the noise, and your eyes grew wide at the sight. It was him. You sat up quickly and straightened out your hair and clothing. You heard him chuckle before speaking.

“Room for one more?” 

You nodded your head and pat the grass next to you. The boy took a seat, almost too close for comfort, but you didn't mind. 

“My Name's Michael.”  
“I'm Y/N.”

You both spoke at the same time, which startled you both. You made eye contact with each other but quickly turned the other way, blush quickly spreading across your face. 

There was an extremely long silence before you both turned to face each other again. You were the first one to speak up. 

“Did you have a vision too?” 

You immediately thought that question was stupid and wish you hadn't have asked until you heard Michael say, “I did…” 

Your eyes grew wide again, and as you were about to say something one of your fellow witches came up to you and Michael.

“We're leaving soon. The supreme wanted me to tell you.” 

You sighed deeply as the witch walked away. As you started to get up, you felt a hand suddenly grab your arm. You also heard a soft whisper saying, “don't go.” 

You looked down at Michael with a look of confusion. “I'll get in trouble if I don't go!” 

Then suddenly you saw someone else standing in front of you, but on closer inspection you realize that the person standing before you is… You… 

“Mich…?” Was all you could get out before he started to explain. 

“She'll disappear after 48 hours. I'll have you home before then. I want to spend more time with you…” 

You looked between Michael and the copy of yourself several times before agreeing to let it take your place. As soon as you agreed, it took on your personality and ran to the bus. Out of the corner of your eye you saw another blonde haired boy, a copy of Michael. 

As soon as you saw that everyone was gone, you and Michael ran out into the middle of the field and collapsed onto the grass, looking up at the clouds, which quickly turned into stars. 

There was a lul of silence as you were stargazing. You and Michael had been talking for hours. His life was so interesting. It feels like you've known him for years. You can't imagine life without him now. 

Amongst the silence, you heard Michaels breathing become slightly heavy. Then you felt his hand wrap around yours. You slightly jumped at his touch, but squeezed his hand as confirmation that it was okay. 

Then you felt Michael moving around, and suddenly you saw his face over yours. He started to lower himself slowly, and then your lips barely touched. 

"Can I, Y/N?" 

You closed the small gap between you with a tender kiss. 

Suddenly you vision started to go blurry, then dark. You weren't dead… You think… You hoped… 

You finally woke up, from who knows how long of a slumber, and you were back at the witches academy. Was all you just experienced just a dream? How did you get back here? You were so confused… Then out of the corner of your eye you spotted something shiny on the table next to you. You slowly sat up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You picked up a small velvet box with a metal rim, and opened it. Inside was a ring, a very simple ring, and a small note that read,

"Y/N, 

This is a promise that I'll be back for you. Be ready for me. 

Yours Truly,   
Michael Langdon" 

… 

It has been months since your excursion with Michael Langdon. You'd be lying if you said you didn't think about him all the time. You really missed him… And people asking where you got the ring doesn't help any. But you tried not to dwell on him, you do have a life to live. You just wish you could spend it with him… 

One random night you heard a knocking sound on your window. You tried to ignore it at first, but couldn't as it became louder. When you got out of bed and looked out the window, you almost screamed. You quickly put on a robe and ran outside, leaping at Michael. He was taken off guard and you both ended up on the ground, laughing as you both fell. 

"What're you doing here!?" You whispered as Michael planted kisses over your skin. 

"I told you to be ready for me. Were going on an adventure. Right now." 

You looked at him confused, but he demanded you go get changed. You obeyed and got dressed the fastest you've ever gotten dressed before.

…

Going on adventures with Michael became almost a nightly occurrence that have been going on for months now. You'd break into abandoned buildings and makeout, steal a boat and stargaze on the water, and so many more amazing things it's hard to remember everything! 

This night was particularly special, though. Instead of telling you where you would be going, Michael whispered "Trust me," in your ear as he blindfolded you. He gently kissed your lips as he took your hand and led you to the secret destination. 

You felt Michael gently push down on your shoulders, signaling to sit. Once you were on the ground, you tried to guess in your head where you were. The only clues about your surroundings were, birds chirping, a slight breeze, something soft under you, and the smell of food. You were about to ask where you were, but you felt your blindfold being lifted from your eyes. 

As you adjusted to your surroundings you heard Michael excitedly proclaim "Tada!" 

As you looked around you noticed gravestones surrounding you. Then it finally clicked in your head. Michael has taken you on your dream date! A picnic in a graveyard. 

"Michael! This is amazing! I can't believe you remembered me telling you this." 

Your eyes started to well up with tears. You quickly wiped them away as Michael sat down next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into an embrace.

"Of course I remembered! How could I not? You're extremely special to me, Y/N, and I wanted to prove that to you." There was a long pause before he continued talking. "I've only ever loved one other woman before. She is a wonderful mother figure in my life. Ms. Mead. But she can't make me feel the way you make me feel…" 

Before Michael could say anything else, you put a finger up to his lips, silencing him. Your voice was unintentionally shaky as you spoke. "You love me?" 

Michael's eyes grew wide. Then he started to nod his head slowly, as tears rolled down his face. Which made you start crying too. You grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer until you were barely touching noses. Then whispered "I love you too" before planting a kiss on his lips. 

The picnic was overly romantic and perfect. Michael had packed all of your favorite foods. It was a wonderful feast. There were candles burning, your favorite flowers spread around you, and soft music playing. As soon as you were done eating, you helped Michael pack everything up, and then pulled him back onto the ground. You wrapped his arms around you as you laid on the ground. You never wanted this moment to end. You never wanted to be apart from Michael again. 

All of this felt like a dream. Meeting Michael. Sneaking around with him. Hearing him say that he loves you. He loves YOU. Never in your wildest dreams did you think you'd end up in love. The concept was foreign to you. No one had ever shown any form of affection toward you, aside from your family. Maybe having that vision caused of all this, but you didn't care. You were Michael's, and he was yours. Together you were unstoppable. Together you could take over the world, which is eventually what you did… 

You, Michael, and Ms. Mead, the last people (and robot) in the entire world. You knew you and Michael were destined for something great. But never in your wildest dreams did you imagine it would be this great. Fools in love taking over the world, one death at a time.


End file.
